You can't lie your feel
by puputkawaii
Summary: 'tatap aku granger! Dan balas aku!kau tidak tau perasaan ini! Aku kehilangan sosok'   / ./ ngak bisa bikin summary.. -'   don't like don't read


Disclaimer : harry potter.. Tetap milik bunda jk rowling. Kalo' cerintanya .murni punya puput.

Pair : draco x hermione

warning : don't like don't read.

Rated : T

you can't lie your feel

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku disini, menangis karna melihat orang yang selama ini menyebutku dengan kata 'mud blood' berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang bernama daphne itu .

Seharusnya aku bersikap biasa saja!.

Tapi kenapa aku _menangis_? Mungkin harry benar! Aku terlalu munafik! aku tidak pernah ingin mempercayai perasaanku, kalau sebenarnya aku...

_Mencintainya. _Yah, aku mencintainya. dan aku masih mengingat kapan perasaan ini muncul. tapi hati dan mulutku selalu bertentangan. Aku mencoba membencinya, tapi entah kenapa semakin aku ingin melupakan dia dipikiranku. Perasaan aneh ini selalu saja muncul?

'' hey,, ada apa denganmu granger?'' aku menghapus air mataku. Dan berusaha setegar mungkin dihadapannya.

'' oh.. Ternyata kau menangis rupanya.? Kenapa? Menangisi siwesel karna dia berpacaran dengan pansy par-''

belum sempat dia menghabisi kata-katanya. Aku sudah meninggalkan dia yang terpaku memandang kepergianku .

aku memandang jemu, makanan yang berada didepanku. tak kusadari seorang pria berambut platina sedang menatapku. bibirnya berbentuk seringai , ketika mata kami bertemu pandang . Seringai itu hanya untukku.

Darah lumpur si pecundang.

Aku mengalihkan perhatian ku ke harry yang sedang duduk didepanku bersama ron. Aku tertawa kecil, ketika mereka berdua berbicara, walaupun hanya aku saja yang tertawa . Harry dan ron mengernyikan dahi mereka, menatap aneh padaku.

'' kau sakit?'' tanya ron

sudah 1 minggu aku tidak memperdulikan, ejekannya. Sudah satu minggu aku menghindarinya. Walaupun kelas kami selalu sama. Aku heran kenapa gryfindor dan slyterin selalu satu kelas? Padahal, selalu ada pertentangan diantara dua kubu.

aku membalikan lembaran buku yang baru saja kubaca. Ketika seseorang menaruh dirinya didepanku. tidak kuperhatikan siapa . Karna alasannya berada disini, pasti sama sepertiku, mencari ketenangan yang hanya bisa didapat di perpustakaan ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusikku. Bau _mint _yang sudah tidak pernah kucium aromanya.

Pangeran slyterin berada disini. kuberanikan diri menatap mata abu-abu itu.

'' tak pernah berhenti menjadi yang sempurna yeah granger?''

aku ingin melupakannya. Hermione gean granger akan melupakan draco malfoy. nona-tahu-segalanya akan melupakan pangeran slyterin.

Aku beranjak dari meja yang kududuki meninggalkan dia yang menatapku dengan wajah heran.

''kau berubah mione'' lagi-lagi harry memergokiku sedang melamun. Aku hanya tersersenyum sembari mengemaskan buku-buku ku. '' aku ke perpustakaan dulu, '' gumamku, dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Koridor menuju perpustakaan begitu sepi, tidak ada orang malah.. Dan ketika aku berbelok ditikungan. Draco malfoy berada disana, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kedinding. sepertinya,sedang menunggu seseorang.

Wajahnya terlihat sayu. Ingin sekali aku memeluk tubuhnya itu. Tapi itu tak akan pernah bisa.

Kupercepat langkah kakiku melewatinya. Tapi, langkahku terhenti ketika sepasang tangan memegang erat tanganku. aku berusaha untuk membuat tanganku terlepas. Tapi tenaganya sangat kuat.

''aku tidak akan melepaskanmu granger. Sebelum kau membalasku''

kupandangi wajahnya dengan serius, mataku berkaca-kaca. lama kami saling tatap ,pegangannya melemah dan aku melangkah pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah aku beranjak, tangan hangat itu kembali memegang tanganku. Tetapi lebiih lembut.

''tatap aku granger! Dan balas aku! Kau tidak tau rasanya sepertiku ini! Aku.. Aku kehilangan sosok ...''

aku menatapnya.

'' tak bisakah kau mencari orang lain untuk melampiaskan omong kosongmu itu? Sungguh aku sudah lelah, jadi bahan permainanmu''kataku akhirnya.

''omong kosong? Kau pikir aku yang sangat merindukan cara bicaramu itu omong kosong?'' aku tercekat, mencerna apa yang dia katakan. Dan kupikir dia juga sama. Wajahku memanas aku yakin wajahku sekarang hampir semerah rambutnya ron. Tapi dia.. Wajahnya mukingkin lebih merah dari rambut, milik ron

''ap-'' belum sempatku lanjutkan , dia sudah memelukku.

''malfoy?'' tanyaku,

_ada apa dengannya?_

Setelah kata itu kuucapkan dia melepas pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih mencerna keadaan.

''hai harry, hay ron, hay ginny, hay neville, hai hai dean ,hai seamus hai''

''ououou.. Mione bisakah kau tahan sebentar napasmu?'' tanya ron. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil makanan yang berada didepanku..

'' bukankah hari yang cerah untuk latihan harry? '' tanyaku dengan semangat.

Mereka yang berada disana hanya memandang heran kepadaku.

''yeah.. Memang hari ini cerah.. Tapi kupikir tidak bisa digunakan untuk latihan'' jawab harry dengan wajah heran.

''mione ,, kau sakit? Ini sudah malam, ada apa denganmu?'' tanya ginny sambil memeriksa jidatku. Hari ini aku terlalu bersemangat rupanya.

''oh.. Ginny aku tidak apa-apa, kau tau? Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda'' aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. entah kenapa semangatku turun ketika melihat pangeran slyterin dengan daphne di sampingnya. mesra sekali.

Normal pov's

hermione beranjak dari mejanya dan menuju pintu aula besar. Langkahnya berhenti ketika terdengar suara yang memanggilnya.

'' hermio..ne ...''

''gean granger'' lanjutnya

Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap heran orang yang sedang mendekatinya.

Ternyata bukan hermione saja yang heran melihat pangeran slyterin itu.. Semua murid yang berada disana menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Dan melihat kedua murid terpintar itu se hogwarts itu.

'' ada yang ingin aku sampaikan untukmu''

dia berbicara seolah-olah ingin semua yang berada disana harus mendengarnya.

'' apa?'' tanya hermione .

para professor juga tidak ingin meninggalkan pandangan menarik.

'' aku.. Me.. Aku'' draco mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya . Wajahnya sangatlah merah.

Di meja grifindor , harry sudah memasang dan greoge mengetoskan tengan mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih bertanya-tanya.

'' apa? Kau membenciku?'' tanya hermione dengan wajah jengkel.

''aku mencintaimu'' hanya 2 kalimat dan itu membuat seisi aula gempar. mengingat , kedua orang itu tidak pernah ada hari tanpa kutukan. Yah.. Kecuali hari-hari dimana hermione patah hati.

penjaga hogwart ingin menghentikan kegaduhan yang dibuat sepasang muda-mudi itu. Tapi di berhentikan oleh professor dumbledore.

'' tidakkah hogwart kembali menyenangkan? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kejadian ini. ''

gumamnya .

hermione masih tercengang.

''apa tadi yang barusan?''

''AKU MENCINTAI HERNMIONE GEAN GRANGER!'' teriaknya. Dan bertepatan setelah dia mengatakannya..

Bermunculan kembang api ,yang bertulisan.

_Be my gril?___Didalam aula.

banyak para gadis menangis melihat pangeran mereka menyatakan perasaan ke wanita lain.

''yah.. Jangan kau tanya kapan,bagaimana kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. karna, aku juga tidak pernah mengetauhinya. Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja.''

''sebesar apapun aku ingin melupakan perasaan ini.. Tapi tetap saja , tidak bisa. bayang-bayangmu selalu ada difikiranku. Hermy.''

draco tidak memerlukan jawaban 'iya' dari mulutnya.

Kadang gerakan sudah mengartikan semuanya.

Hermione kini sedang memeluk pangeran slyterin itu. '' aku juga mencintaimu draco'' bisiknya. Draco mematung mendengarnya.

''AKU MENCINTAI DRACO MALFOY'' teriak hermione

Dan turunlah bunga-bunga lily sebagai pelengkap suasana. Semua yang berada disana bertepuk tangan. kecuali pengemar draco yang masih tak rela.

Harry mendapat 2 galeon dari setiap murid disana. tak terkecuali profesor .dumbledore.

pansy yang berada di samping ron sambil memandangi pemandangan yang indah, bergumam.

'' draki sudah dewasa'' gumamnya.

'' kau benar'' jawab blasie yang mendekati mereka.

bergumam ke profesor mcgonagall

''penyatuan asrama''

fin.

Jelek kah?

kalo jelek .. tolong dimaafkan,, dan dikasih saran.. Maklum.. Ini fic pertamaku..

Review yah?


End file.
